


Satisfaction (Won't Kill The Cat)

by HannaM



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging To Come, F/M, Teasing, Trust Kink, Trying to Stay Quiet, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: Sasazuka abruptly pulled back, a downright dangerous glint in his eye. “Of course, most of the cops have gone to lunch about now. And the ones who haven’t are workaholics who eat at their desk. So really, the chances of us being interrupted are about 15%.”
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Sasazuka Takeru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Satisfaction (Won't Kill The Cat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



Ichika knew what was coming the moment she caught sight of Sakuragawa in the hallway. She immediately turned around and started to walk the other way, only to nearly bump into Mukai, who was grinning madly.

_Where did she even come from?!_

“Hoshino! You didn’t think you were going to get away from us that easily, did you?”

“If anything, now we’re even _more_ curious!”

“Don’t you have crimes to solve?” Ichika protested as they dragged her to the field office for interrogation. 

“Yes, but this is our recreation,” Mukai said seriously, closing the door behind them as Sakuragawa propelled Ichika into a chair. “Without the Director around to hate, things have been uncomfortably boring lately.”

“Now!” Sakuragawa said cheerfully. “What was it Sasazuka said last time we met?” She lowered her voice in a gruff imitation of Ichika’s boyfriend. _“She’s mine.”_

“Oh my!” Mukai exclaimed as Ichika felt her face growing hotter. “Christmas must have gone very well indeed!”

“Come on, Ichika, we’re your friends! You can tell us!” Sakuragawa grinned.

Ichika covered her face in embarrassment, remembering the rest of the conversation that Sakuragawa didn’t hear. “Yes…” she mumbled. “It did go well…”

There was a long pause.

“And?”

“Well… we’re a couple now?” Ichika offered hopefully. 

“Yes,” Mukai said dryly. “The entire station has figured that out by now.”

“The _entire station?!”_

Sakuragawa laughed, patting Ichika on the shoulder. “Sasazuka’s been very open about it, and word travels…”

Ichika’s jaw dropped in horror. _“How_ open?” She was going to kill him if he’d-

“Oh, you know, stuff like ‘my girlfriend made this bento’ and ‘I’m not staying late tonight, Ichika is waiting for me’ or so I hear,” Mukai interjected.

“Oh.” Ichika realized her mistake the moment she saw Sakuragawa and Mukai’s reaction to her relief. “I mean… how embarrassing!”

“So they’ve definitely slept together,” Sakuragawa noted, and Mukai nodded decisively. “Possibly even tried weird stuff.”

“There’s no weird stuff!”

“Oh?” Mukai pushed up her glasses. “You button up your shirt so tightly… I wonder why?”

Ichika’s heart thumped. The collar was gone, thank goodness, but Sasazuka did like to bite her. She wasn’t sure if it was the actual sensation of biting he most enjoyed or the physical reminders left behind, but she didn’t exactly _mind_ either… until now.

“Ah, she’s spacing out!” Sakuragawa exclaimed, pointing quite rudely at Ichika’s face. “Spill!”

She covered up her face. “It’s nothing unusual!”

“Ah, but the definition of unusual is very subjective!”

“I bet he goes and teases you until you-“

“Sakuragawa.”

Ichika whipped around at the sound of Sasazuka’s voice. 

He was standing in the doorway, looking irritated. “I warned you before. Quit it.”

“Sasazuka!” Ichika jumped out of the chair and fled to safety. 

“Hey, hey, it was a friendly conversation!” Sakuragawa held up her hands as Mukai blinked innocently behind her glasses. 

“About ‘weird stuff’?” Sasazuka inquired. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business. Come on, Ichika.”

“…but he doesn’t deny it,” Mukai muttered, as they left the room. 

“Are we going to eat lunch outsi-“ Ichika began, but was silenced by Sasazuka’s finger against her lips. 

“Later.” 

With that mysterious response and a slightly alarming look in his eyes, Sasazuka dragged her into an empty conference room and shut the door firmly behind them.

“Uh… what’s going on?”

“Honestly,” Sasazuka muttered under his breath, taking off his coat and dropping it over a nearby chair. “I told you, make it clear that you belong to me.”

Ichika’s cheeks heated. “I said we were a couple, but I’m not going to answer any specific questions about what we-!“

“That’s why I rescued you in time.” His grin did nothing to reassure Ichika. “Aren’t you grateful?”

“O-of course.” But there was something about the way he was looking at her, and he’d taken off his coat like he intended to stay in the conference room for a while… 

“Your tail isn’t wagging.” 

“That’s because I don’t have a tail.”

“It’s a metaphor, stupid.” His tone was fond, like it got sometimes when… Ichika’s cheeks heated again. “That’s better. You’re alone with me, you know.”

The door was close, but Sasazuka was closer, his hand brushing tenderly through her hair. “Yes, but…”

“But?”

“Lots of people have access to this room, someone could walk in and-“

“See me kissing my girlfriend?” Sasazuka smiled. “That wouldn’t be so bad.”

And just like that his lips were on hers, his arms wrapped around her, and everything was warm and wonderful. 

Although a little voice in her head wondered, _you took off your coat and took me into a private room just to kiss me?_

Sasazuka abruptly pulled back, a downright dangerous glint in his eye. “Of course, most of the cops have gone to lunch about now. And the ones who haven’t are workaholics who eat at their desk. So really, the chances of us being interrupted are about 15%.”

“That’s still more than zero! And…” Ichika swallowed, because she knew that look, and that was not the sort of look he normally gave her at the station. “You’re not really suggesting-“

He kissed her again, more insistently, pressing her up against the edge of the conference table, which wasn’t fair at all, because it was making her actually consider what he was implying. 

Too soon, Sasazuka pulled back again, but then he kissed her jaw and she shivered. “Stupid. Do you think I’d let anything bad happen to you? No one’s going to just walk into a conference room for lunch. Trust me.”

Ichika relaxed, a little. “But what if Sakuragawa and Mukai followed us?”

“They didn’t. Besides,” Sasazuka grinned. “They’d stop asking questions pretty quickly if they got a practical demonstration, don’t you think?”

“Sasazu-“ Her outraged cry was cut off by his hand over her mouth. 

“Ssh. The one thing likely to make someone poke their head in here is if they hear loud noises. So we’re going to have to be quiet.” He paused, smiling as he removed his hand. “Well. Reasonably quiet.”

Ichika shivered as Sasazuka unbuttoned her high collar, his fingers brushing against the mark he’d left on her neck last night during a particularly intense (and barely clothed) make-out session that they’d just barely been too tired to let escalate.

Maybe it was that recent memory itching at the back of her mind that made her doubts seem fuzzy. Maybe it was the way he'd said _trust me_ , because she did, oh she _did._

In any case, Ichika kissed him, tugging on his tie and shifting to sit on the table.

“It pissed me off,” Sasazuka panted, his hands rucking up her skirt, “hearing Sakuragawa and Mukai asking questions about our sex life when all I’ve wanted to do all day is drag you into a closet and make you come.”

A soft noise slipped out of Ichika’s mouth as his words ran through her like electricity. Hearing her boyfriend growl something so _graphic_ into her ear like this...

Sasazuka pressed a kiss to her neck, nosing aside her open shirt to kiss her collarbone, making her shiver. “I didn’t mean for you to stop talking altogether.”

Annoyance flared up, and Ichika fired back. “Then you should unbutton _your_ shirt, too.”

She could see color on his cheeks as his eyes darted away. “If you want it so badly, you do it.”

“What, so it’s less embarrassing if your girlfriend rips off your shirt?” Ichika tugged on his ear, smiling. 

“No one’s doing any ripping, stupid, we’ve got to go back to work after this.” Still, Sasazuka smiled back as she tugged the tails of his shirt out of his trousers and slid her hands up underneath. 

“Like I’ll be able to concentrate on work…”

Sasazuka lightly rapped his knuckles on her head. “You’ll be fine. The moment you hear the phone ring, you'll remember you're a cop and do your job right.” And before she could react to that bit of unexpected praise, he kissed her again, his hands slipping back underneath her skirt.

Ichika moaned against Sasazuka’s mouth as his hand slipped into her underwear, his fingers finding her clit almost before she could think to want them there, pressing and stroking just the way she liked it. 

“Ichika…” He kissed her collarbone again, unbuttoning another two buttons so her bra was exposed to his sight, but then he went on kissing his way down, until he was on his knees, tugging her legs so she slid back off the table. 

Sasazuka grinned up at her, and before she could chicken out, Ichika quickly slipped off her underwear. 

The next moment he was between her legs and his tongue was on her and Ichika threw up a fist to her mouth to keep from crying out because he was delving inside her and-

Then she saw the door again and a flash of fear turned abruptly into an almost painfully strong curl of arousal, her knees buckling under the intensity of it all, because Sasazuka was there, he would catch her, did catch her, wrapping his arms around her legs and licking with a slow, sensual relish that was bringing her so, so close-

And then Sasazuka pulls his head back, smirking as he wipes his mouth, and Ichika could _hit_ him, she really could, but instead she hisses, “Sasazuka! I thought this was going to be quick!”

“Three hours ago, I thought so too,” he said, unrepentant as he stood up. “But then I kept turning it over in my head. And Sakuragawa gave me an idea.”

“She _what-?”_ Ichika yelped. 

Sasazuka laughed, flicking her nose as he slid between her legs, loosening his belt. “Were you close?”

 _How did he-?!_ “I… yes…” 

He leaned in, whispering against her ear, “Your thighs tense up.”

Heat spread down from her face to the tips of her toes. She hadn’t realized he was paying such close attention to her during sex. On impulse, she reached for his open fly and pushed down his boxers. 

Sasazuka let out a slight breath as he was exposed to the air, which quickly turned into a groaned _“Ichika”_ when she wrapped her fingers around his length, followed by what she was pretty sure was a English curse as she began to stroke him. 

“Now who’s being too loud?” Ichika teased, though her hand kept working him. 

“I wasn’t exactly shouting, stupid cat. When you get mad your high voice carries further.” His hand dipped down to rub against her clit again, making Ichika groan. _“That,_ though...” His other hand caught her wrist. “Wait. It’ll make a mess of both of us if I…” He shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment, but there was no need to finish the sentence. 

Ichika bit her lip, trying not to picture it. 

And then Sasazuka reached over to his coat, digging around in the coat pocket, and brought out a wrapped condom. 

She let in a sharp intake of breath, the image floating into her mind despite herself, Sasazuka taking her on the conference table, or even against the door… 

“We could stop right now,” Sasazuka said, with a smile that suggested he had a good idea what she was thinking about. “After all, someone might interrupt us.”

Ichika scowled at him. “We’ve gone this far! You think I want to stop? Besides... I trust you.”

He made as if to tear the wrapper open, then paused. “Say it.”

“I already did.”

“No, stupid. What you want me to do.”

“I…” Ichika swallowed, then leaned in and whispered, _“Please make me come.”_

The wrapper tore and almost moments later Sasazuka was inside her. Try as she might, Ichika couldn’t help the soft, desperate whimpers and gasps coming out of her mouth as he thrust hard and fast inside her. They’d never… oh god, not like _this...!_

Sasazuka swore in English again, his hands slipping under her thighs to push her further onto the table, angling deeper inside her and-

Ichika moaned, burying her face in Sasazuka’s neck to muffle the sound, holding onto him desperately as she felt herself getting closer and closer and-

Infuriatingly, Sasazuka paused, prompting Ichika to slam a half-clenched fist against his back and groan as he grinned at her, though from his heavy breathing it was evident that it was taking all his self-control to tease her like this.

“Sasazuka, please…” she gasped. “Please…”

And then he was kissing her, his hips slamming into hers with renewed energy and his hand had slipped down to rub against her too, and she’d forgotten all about the door and the station and everything and anything that wasn’t the two of them, right now. All she wanted was for Sasazuka to keep going, just like this, until-

_“Sasazuka…”_

Ichika didn’t even recognize her own voice, half whimper half breathy gasp as she lost herself in sensation so intense she could barely remember to cling to him, and as the last electrifying aftershocks ran through her, she felt him slow, felt his teeth against her shoulder, biting and _sucking_ and pushing her to another, smaller climax.

For a long moment they stayed that way, slumped against each other, just barely held up by the table… and then Ichika gave way and landed on the table, hard, with Sasazuka following right after.

“Oof!”

“Ow!”

Ichika burst out laughing even though Sasazuka had almost elbowed her in the stomach, and Sasazuka groaned. 

“Honestly… that was your fault.”

She snorted. “My fault? All your weight was on me!”

“Hmph.” 

They separated and straightened up, Sasazuka throwing out the condom as Ichika buttoned up her shirt and tried to brush back her hair with one hand as she searched for her underwear on the floor. 

“All that trouble to stay relatively quiet, and then that crash…” Sasazuka muttered, but there was the hint of a smile on his face as he tucked himself away, zipping his fly and adjusting his shirt and tie. “Anyone in the hallway would have heard that.”

“Well, hopefully no one was in the hallway…” Ichika knew she should be nervous or embarrassed, but she’d found her underwear and Sasazuka was looking at her with unmistakable fondness as she pulled it back up underneath her skirt... and the afterglow hadn’t entirely worn off, so all in all she was feeling too good to worry. “The chances are pretty low, right?” She leaned over, brushing Sasazuka’s unruly hair into place despite his yelp of protest.

“25%.”

“I thought you said 15!”

“That was the chances of us being interrupted, and that was before. The chances of someone just passing by hearing that crash? Fully ten percent higher.”

“You’re just making up statistics now!”

Sasazuka grinned, but he didn’t deny it. 

And then there was a knock on the door, and they both froze. 

“Hello? Is someone in here?”

Ichika froze, recognizing Sakuragawa’s voice, but Sasazuka simply straightened his tie and walked to the door. 

_No!!!_

But before she could stop him, the door was open, and Sasazuka’s usual expression of bored annoyance was on his face as he stared down Sakuragawa. 

“Do you need the conference room?”

“Oh, Sasazuka! No, I just heard a crash and I was…” Sakuragawa’s voice trailed off, her eyes widening as she caught sight of Ichika. “Hoshino?”

“We were just leaving,” Sasazuka said calmly, pushing the door the rest of the way open. 

_That’s not helpful!_

Sakuragawa’s mouth hung open as Sasazuka walked past her. “No way…” Then she started to grin. 

“Stop smiling!” Ichika protested, running to the hallway and hastily closing the door behind them. “It’s not what you think!”

“Oh, isn’t it? Then… what is it?”

“There was… an open window that fell shut very suddenly!” Ichika invented desperately. 

“Really?” Sakuragawa raised her eyebrows. “And what were you and Sasazuka doing alone in there, huh?”

“None of your business,” Sasazuka interjected. 

Sakuragawa pouted. “Really, you’re no fun! I know you’re not the wild type, Ichika, you don’t have to be so embarrassed about getting a room to kiss your boyfriend. You shouldn’t have knocked over a chair or whatever though, you’re lucky it was only me and not one of the higher ups. Anyone who didn’t know you two would think you’d been going at it!”

It was a good thing Sakuragawa was facing Ichika, so she couldn’t see the way Sasazuka grinned. 


End file.
